Folie, amour et souvenir
by Radiklement
Summary: Bon, je m'y remet, voici la vérité sur Bakura, son yami et l'égypte ancienne, désoler si au début vous ne comprenez pas, c'est complètement fucké. . .
1. Folie et humour

Salut à tous, je suis Rdikalement génial, c'est chouette non? Je viens de commencer cette fic il y a près d'un an, il était tant que je la mette sur écrit vous croyez pas? Alors, disons que c'est un peu embrouillé, parce que ça parle uniquement de Bakura et de son yami , on les entends se parlé, car ils sont selon moi, en communication continuelle. Sachez que puisque personne n'en veut, enfin je crois que personne n'en veut… le Yami de Bakura est à moi et rien qu'à moi et je l'ai mit complètement stupide dans cette histoire alors… Il ne se ressemble pas beaucoup. Bakura parle à son Yami entre « ici » et quand c'est son Yami c'est entre( ici) . L'histoire est compté par deviner qui? Moi!? Non Bakura! Il y a sa sœur chez lui, dans le prochain chapitre je conterais son arrivé à Domino.

La vie ne s'es jamais montré trop clémente alors je ne lui demanderais jamais rien et après tout je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé.

(Que de pensé constructive, tu devrais écouté ce que te dis ton psy mon p'tit)

" Toi lâch moi les baskets j't'ai rien demandé de toute façons"

(Bonne réplique mais la prochaine fois trouve quelque chose de mieux contre moi mon grand p'tit.)

Sa cé Yami le type le plus dérangeant de la ville toute entière.

(T'oublie mon pote Yami)

"Si je le compte je suis prêt à mourir et je te dirais adieu avant de partir."

(Non, tu ne mourras pas il y a encore une chose qui te rattache sur cette bonne vieille planète. Si tu mourrais je pourrais te la prendre, après tout je commence a être bien habituer avec ta famille, c'est juste dommage que ta mère soit morte.)

'Laisse moi tranquille une seconde"

(D'accord et je dit un et la seconde est passé)

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile je dois déjeuner et j'apprécirais avoir les pensée claire avant de faire mon examen."

(Sois pas stupide j'te donne toutes les réponses et tu mange la première chose que tu vois dans ton fridge!)

"O.k."

Mais quand je vi se qui m'attendais dans mon frigo je fus saisit d'une horreur terrible.

(Génial , laisse tomber le marché j'sus pas cannibale quand même! Mais qui peut bien être le débile qui a foutu cette ange là ? )

"Est-ce que tu pense a ce que je pense?"

(Ouais cool !!!)

"Sois pas idiot il y rien d'amusant a trouvé la tête fraîchement coupée d'une jeune femme dans son frigo."

La tête était placé sur une assiette son cou frêle entouré d'un collier de sang un expression d'horreur figé sur son visage. Les cheveux roux était trempés les yeux bleus n'avait jamais été fermé .

(C'est trop chouette regarde encore!)

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es encore plus blanc que d'habitude !

-Moi j'ai rien!

Ma soeur était devant moi, elle semblait effrayé par ma présence, par ma nervosité.

-Alors dépêche toi de déjeuner on va être en retard.

-J'ai pas faim on n'a qu'a partir tout de suite.

-D'accord tu penseras a prendre ton manteau il fait froid aujourd'hui.

( Eh elle te couve des yeux comme si tu étais plus important que le huitième merveille du monde, c 'est moi où ses cheveux sont décoiffé ? Elle est presque inquiétante)

"Toi inquiet, il doit vraiment y avoir un grave problème"

-Au moins, t'as pas ouvert le frigo?

-Non et toi, répondit-je.

La vérité me sauta au yeux (ET moi au nez) ce n'était pas mon père qui avait fait sa mais c'était ( ta merveilleuse et glorieuse soeur qu'elle soit maudite par tout les démons de l'Égypte non seulement elle est belle comme Cléopatre mais en plus, elle est plus démoniaque que la plus mauvaise déesse du monde, mais comment peut elle avoir fait sa????)

-Non, enfin oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

-C'est toi qui a mis la chose dedans.

- Quelle chose???

- Non, non, non c'est rien du tout absolument rien .

- Vraiment?

Les yeux de ma soeur devinrent plus grand et une terrible lumière étincela sur sa poitrine. Alors je vit apparaître le miroir d'or qui avait causé tant de problème a tant de gens.

(D'où il sort sa lui?)

"J'ch'ai pas."

(D'où elle sort se truc?)

"Je ne veux pas le savoir"

La porte claqua.

Théa: a mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dehors, je m'gèle.

Nak: Oh lala lala!

Elle tomba a genoux le visage entre les mains en sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

Nak: J'ai fait des trucs horribles .

Théa entra dans la cuisine .

-Quels trucs horribles ? Chose est sûre, on devrait se grouiller de sortir d'ici, on va être en retard comme jamais en classe. Je prend vos manteaux?

Ma soeur se releva d,un bloc une expression d'horreur affreuse coincé sur son visage.

(Va chercher les manteaux, vite! sa devrait être très intéressant)

" C'est pas ce que je crois j'espère?"

(Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier, mon cher ami)

Nak: Non, surtout pas, enfin j'veux dire ne te dérange pas pour ça!

-Je vais y aller.

(Chooouuuette !!!!)

Dans le garde-robe du passage m'attendait le corps qui allait avec la tête, je prit rapidement les manteaux frolant le cadavre fraichement décapité.

(Je vais devenir fou lâche cette horreur tout de suite ou j'te la fais manger! Vite lâche sa pitié! pitié ! pitié! Lâche se truc tout de suite, illico, quatrième vitesse ou je te pique une crise de nerds !!!!! Au secours, lâche sa!! )

"J'peux pas je me sent comme attiré par ... par le truc comme tu dis"

Théa: Est-ce que sa va Bakura, veut -tu que j'te sorte de ton garde-robe ?

-Ça va, très bien il y a juste un rat et je m'en débarrasse.

(C'est un trop gros rat à mon gout, alors sort de là avant que je t'donne un infarctus, une crise cardiaque, enfin quelque chose...)

Je m'arrachais enfin a la contemplation horifique de se corps mort.

(Oh sa va mieux, aller on file et en vitesse)

"Je, j'ai comme envie de rester et de regarder bêtement se corps en attendant quelque chose."

(Peu importe, sort d'ici !!!!)

Je me mis donc en route suivi de loin par ma soeur et théa car je courrais presque trop énervé pour penser que je faisais un fou de moi mais au moins

le monde pouvait penser que je marchais vite pour me réchauffer.

"J'peux pas croire que tu a pu perdre ton sang froid a un tel point"

(Vois tu la tête est venu ensolleilé ma journée et la représentation de ta soeur m'a donné de quoi réfléchir pour une bonne année et le corps m'a rappellé de très mauvais souvenirs)

"Parce que certains de tes souvenirs sont bons et que pour toi c'est bien, moi qui pensais que tu aimais tout ce qui était horrible."

(Tu ne te douterais jamais pourquoi.)

"Peut-être que si mais que tu l'ignore"

(Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux bien vouloir parler, et j'm'en fiche)

"Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr."

(C'est moi le méchant oubli pas.)

"Tu devrais être content que ton attitude déteigne sur moi."

(Tu veux toujours les réponses de ton examen de bio?)

"Est-ce que je pourrais savoir comment tu connais si bien l'anatomie humaine,toi"

(Secret confidentiel , sa ne te plairait pas, quoi que...)

"Trop tard on est arrivé c'est plus le moment."

Th: Est-ce que ça va Bakura, parce que tu courrais comme si tu avais le diable a tes trousses.

(Disons plutôt qu'il y en a un qui nous attend a la maison et qu'un autre nous suivais de prêt.)

Mon regard s'arrêta sur ma soeur si jolie, si simple et si fragile. Se pouvait-il que comme moi elle est trouvé un être qui lui cause des problèmes, un être qui la contrôle quand l'envie lui en prends, qui parle dans sa tête et qui lui lance des commentaires a toutes les pensées qu'elle a, a toutes les phrases qu'elle entend? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle vive le même cauchemar que moi et que je m'en sois jamais rendu compte?

(Hey! Arrête de culpabiliser parce que moi aussi j'ai mes torts, je ne l'ai jamais détecté jusqu'alors son mirroir d'or et le pire c'est que j'aurais du le détecter plus que tout autre. )

"De quoi tu veux parler, tu culpabilise depuis quand ?"

(Depuis que ta soeur est arrivé dans le décor, je suis vraiment perdu moi! Je comence a me sentir de nouveau humain!)

**"Parce qu'un jour un type comme toi aurais pu êtres humain???"**

(Un jour, oui, un merveilleux jour et rien de plus.)

"Bon aller calme toi l'examen commence on verra sa plus tard."

(La réponse de la question 1 est b) des glucides. )

"Merci bien, j'vais encore avoir 100 % a mon examen, maintenant tu pourrais arrêter de me parler?."

(Sa risque d'être extrêment difficile, même impossible)

"Comment sa ?"

(Si j'arrête de te parler je vais penser a des choses auquelle je ne veux pas penser et que tu ne voudras surement pas voir mon très peu cher.)

"Je dois t'avouer que je ne te suis pas du tout."

(Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne me suis pas du tout)

"Tu peux expliquer un peu mieux ????"

(Ta soeur me rapelle mon passé et je n'ai aucune envie de me souvenir de certaines choses qui se sont produites dans mon passé. )

"Mais, encore un peu plus loin dans les explications, quels genre de chose."

(Le genre de chose qui m'a fait comprendre que la vie est terriblement ingrate et que pour lui survivre il faut être aussi ingrat qu'elle.)

"Je ne te suis pas plus."

(Et moi je n'ai aucune envie que tu me suives plus!!! Alors lache moi les basks comm'tu fais d'habitude !!!! C'est clair? Ou tu as besoin de faire quelque chose de malhonnête pour comprendre le fond de ma demande??????? )

Je sursautais au retour a la réalité. J'étais devant mon psy le troisième que j'avais eu dans toute ma vie et il était totalement pathétique. Je l'aurais payé pour qu'il me laisse tranquille qu'Il m'aurais laissé tranquille.

(Et la il ne ment pas le jeune)

"Parle de ce que tu connais pour une fois"

-vOYEZ VOUS JEUNE HOMME!

Je tournais alors la tête vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Si vous ne me dites pas quel est votre problème je ne pourrais tout simplement pas vous aidé a le régler. C'est pourtant simple comme bonjour il me semble. Non ?

-Très simple monsieur, voyez-vous il y a une petite voix qui me parle dans ma tête.

(Je pourrais aussi être une grande voix si je voulais )

-Et moi, je fais ce quel me dit, mon corps abritent deux esprits, le mien et la petite voix et j'aime la petite voix mais des fois elle est méchante elle me parle de choses mauvaises et après sans que je puisse M'en empêchez je fais ses choses qui sont horribles.

-Concrétisé votre penser, nous progressons c'est très, très bien.

-Savez-vous ce qu'est mon problème?

(Aller fais comme dit l'idiot, laisse ton coeur s'épancher sur ton coté émotionnel laisse toi submerger par son lot de connerie et déballe ton sac, fait un fou de toi.)

-Mon problème c'est vous et votre stupide idée de la folie, je sais ce que vous penser(Le gars est debout devant un psy tremblant de rage j'attends mon heure de gloire mon triomphe la preuve irréfutable que Bakura m'a accepté et me considère comme partie intégrante de sa vie, je fais parti de lui et il fait partit de moi. Tel est notre merveilleux sort, c'est mon complice pour toute mes magouilles, de gré ou de force et je... je crois que l'émotion me fait manquer de mot pour un fois, je me sens tout simplement bouleversé, je crois que je vais pleuré)

"Arrête ton charivari je sais parfaitement que tu te donnes de bon airs pour me berner."

(Ne penses pas si fort j'ai mal a la tête, au fait ne crains pas d'être stoppé dans ton meveilleux élan de rébellion.)

"Je n'ai pas arrêter de parler pendant que je pensais."

(Yahou! tu t'améliore ma parole.!)

"Quel jeu de mot!"

- Vous penser que je suis un pauvre fou qui ne mérites pas de vivre et qui devrait allé crever dans la première asile venu, vous pensez que mon destin est scellé que je n'arriverais a rien dans la vie avec mon dossier psychologique, mais je ne suis pas fou il n'y a pas de petite voix dans ma tête! Ce sont les annerie que vous me faites gober, je ne suis pas un schizophrène avec le dédoublement de personnalité et tout le tralala habituel, je suis parfaitement lucide et cela en tout temps. Tout ce que je fais c'est par volonté, non pas par suggestion de mon subconscient qui font déteindre sur moi les envie les plus folles que j'ai comme vous dites dans votre charabia habituelle, il n'y a pas de petite voix, vous attendez vous et vos collègues que je craque, que je me mette a raconter les mêmes conneries que vous pour me foutre dans un hopital ou je n'aurais plus qu'a souhaiter que les infirmières soient suffissament charitables pour ne pas mettre de poison dans mon serum pour guérir. Vous êtes un vautour, c'est vous qui devrier être assis dans ce fauteuil et c'est moi qui devrait vous écouter. Je n'ai pas besoin et je n'ai pas envi de m'en sortir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en sortir. Me sortir de quoi? Je ne suis embarqué dans rien! Vous attender que je vous dises tout les belles paroles que vous me répèter a longueur d'entretien pour prouver vos belles théories sur le cerveau humain et le niveau de mon égarement dans la rationnalité. Alors sacher monsieur que je ne compte pas voir d'autres psy après vous mais que vous devrier en consulter un et un bon a part de sa.

Je sortit en faisant claqué la porte, les nerfs a vifs et je me dirigeais aussi calmement que possible l'était après une dicussion aussi idiote vers l'extérieur.

-Alors ton rendez-vous?

Ma soeur était a coté de moi elle marchait vite , a cause du froid(J'en doute)

"Enfin j'espère."

-C'est un idiot je ne veut plus jamais le voir et je ne le verrais plus jamais.

-C'est bien Bakura, c'est très bien!

-Si tu avais un problème tu me le dirais non?

-Mais bien sur.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton problème?(Pourquoi tu as arrêter de marcher?)

-Mais je n'ai pas de problème!

(Ça parait pas dans son visage.)

-Allons tu peut tout me dire.

-Mais est-ce que tu pourras lui cacher?

Ses yeux étaient implorant elle avait besoin de ce confier, mais...

(Elle parle pas de moi en bon terme, se sera plus dur que ce que nous avions prévu)

"Que tu avais prévu, je n'ai rien a voir la dedans."

(Hey, sale menteur)

"Sa s'écrit sal menteur"

- Nakira, je ... c'est dur a expliqué parce que je pense que tu as les mêmes problèmes que moi mais sa ne fait rien, hen ?

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Arrête de me fuir et dis moi c'est quoi ton problème?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers moi, son regard était glacé de terreur, elle allait me le dire son problème, j'allais enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait depuis ce matin, j'allais enfin pouvoir la consoler.

(Je pense que moi j'ai compris)

"Compris quoi ?"

(Elle va te le dire de tout manière alors c'est pas important)

-Mon problème c'est qu'il y a un cadavre qui nous attend a la maison et qu'a l'heure qu' il est, p'pa va s'en être rendu compte et il va penser que ses un de nous deux qui a fait ça et c'est moi qui ai fait ça mais ce n'était pas moi, elle m'a...

Maintenant ma soeur pleurait, j'avais l'impression de me voir quand j'avais compris quil n'y avait aucune chance pour moi, qu'il ne me servirait plus a rien de lutter, que je ne serais plus jamais totalement libre, le jour au mon Yami de merde(Ne te gène surtout pas) a pris controle de mon être.(Pense tu que je l'ai fait par plaisir, euh ... remarque que je l'ai fait par plaisir mais, ah et laisse donc tomber. )

"Oui je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas essayer de te comprendre."

-Je te comprend parfaitement.

-oui c'est ça tu ... tu n'est pas coincé avec elle!

-Mais qui est elle?

(L'être le plus délicieux qui existe sur cette foutu planète)

-Bakura elle me parle dans ma tête a tout moment, elle sait ce que je suis en train de te dire dès , avant même que je ne l'ai dit, à l'instant ou j'y ai penser.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi il fait sa.

-Elle dit toujours tout ce qu'elle pense sur tout ce que les gens dit ou font et ce que je fais, comment je réagis face au autre, elle est dégoutante.

-Lui aussi.

(Hey, n'exagère pas trop)

-Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'attirer vers toi parce que je ... je t'aime.

-Mais c'est normal Nakira.

-Non sa ne l'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas comme si tu étais mon frère mais... comme si...

Je m'approchais d'elle, inquiet par ca paleur inhabituelle, alors que d'habitude elle était toute souriante aujourd'hui elle avait une mine désolé, attristé, en plein désaroi.

(Je vais pas me faire tout petit, allons mon gars réveille, comment est-ce qu'elle t'aime ta soeur?)

"Pas comme une soeur mais comment..."

(Idiot, comme une femme aime l'homme de sa vie et tu es l'homme de sa vie.)

"Que . . . que . . . quoi ?"

(Et que, dans le fond toi et moi on l'aime beaucoup plus qu'un frère aime sa soeur, non?)

Je restais devant elle hébété puis je senti une bouffée de chaleur m'envahirent. Ma soeur et moi mais non, on ne pouvait pas, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas, c'était contre la nature, contre la loi,(Voyons c'est simple comme bonjour briser la loi), mais pourtant, oui je ne la regardais pas comme un frère regarde sa soeur, mais comme un jeune amoureux couve d'un regard possessif celle qu'il chérit plus que tout au monde.

Elle continuait de bégayé quand, tout tranquillement, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains je lui ai fait relevé la tête et je lui dit:

-Nakira, moi aussi.

Alors elle se jeta entre mes bras et je la serrais tout contre moi, me remplissant de son odeur. Mais nous étions toujours dans la rue... Théa passait par là par le plus grand des hasards.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous ficher?

Nakira resta dans mes bras en tournant un regard presque choqué a Théa. Qui est sa meilleure amie. Elle essuya ses larmes.

(Juste quand sa allait devenir intéressant y fallait qu'elle débarque!)

-Tu vois bien je la consoles .

-Allons Bakura c'est pas drole, dit ma soeur

Elle s'éloigna de moi et regarda Théa avec un regard qui signifiait que c'était une longue histoire.

(Elle va pas tout y raconter comme sa elle est folle... ment jolie!)

"Quest-ce qui t'arrive toi tout d'un coup?"

(J'ai senti une douce présence près de moi.)

-Une douce présence que tu connaissais?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai parlé au lieu de penser. Si j'en arrivais a de tels oublis soit ma pensé était trop forte pour être contenu, soit j'avais fait un oubli terrible ou...

(Je perds le controle de mes pensé, bientot tu diras tout ce qui me passe par la tête et sa risque de ne pas être trop génial pour ton amie Théa et si elle s'en rend compte on est fichu et on ira vraiment dans un asile!)

Théa:Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tout a coup, tu es train de devenir fou ?

-Non, je pensais tout haut.

-Oui c'est ça! Et moi j'ai une poignée dans le dos peut-être?

(-aahh c'est la super kata, on est foutu dans la merde jusqu'au ....)

"Tu as parlé arrête tout de suite de penser."

(...)

"T'es encore là ???" "Allo, il y a quelqu'un ??"

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ?

-Il a rien du tout, il est juste très fatigué et il ne sais plus ce qu'il dit.

(- A oui je vais te montrer que je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ma poulette)

"J'ai dit arrête de penser pas continu autant que tu voudras !"

(-Désoler je pense que je vais m'éclipser...)

Comme il avait encore parlé et que le regard de Théa était de plus en plus suspicieux je fillais tout droit chez moi en attrapant ma soeur par le bras. Jamais je n'avais été aussi vite que cette fois là et pourtant j'avais déjà du fuir en quatrième vitesse des gens bien des fois.

-Depuis quand t'appelles ta soeur ma poulette ?

Malheureusement pour moi elle nous suivais et comme elle faisait de la danse elle courait quand même assez vite, je pris un détour par chez Yugi et comme par enchantement l'amie de ma soeur ce stoppa net devant sa porte et je pu rentrer chez ...

(nous)

-J't'ai rien d'mandé toi !

(Controle toi mon petit )

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? me demanda alors Nakira.

-Tu sait quand tu parles avec la personne qui est dans ta têteelle hocha la tête tu ne fait que penser ce que tu lui dit et elle comprend et il pense ou elle pense ce qu'elle te répond et tu l'entend mais tu es la seule à l'entendre elle hocha encore la tête eh, bien le mien capote et il perd tout controle et moi aussi alors tout à l'heure tu as entendu ce qu'il me disait.

-Ta dernière phrase et ta première phrase c'était lui ou toi

-C'était moi.

-Et tu lui parlais ... à lui?

-Ouais.

-Bon alors rentrons.

L'incident lui avait fait oublié tout nos problèmes mais comme mon père nous attendais derrière la porte elle eut vite de fait de recouvré la mémoire.

Sur la table de la cuisine était étandu les deux parties du corps mutilé et mon père nous regardais avec des yeux pour le moins menaçants.

-Qui de vous deux a fait sa?

-C'est moi, m'entendis-je dire.

"hen??"

(J'ai repris le controle et je suis de retour !)

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu protégerais ma soeur?"

(Pour protéger l'être fabuleux qui l'habites!)

"Qui est cet être fabuleux???"

(Confidentiel, mais nous devrions le savoir bientot.)

-J'étais sur que c'était toi Bakura, après tout pourquoi est-ce que ta soeur irais tué une femme ?

Je la regardais,(Sa soeur pas la femme) oui pourquoi?(Aaaaah! Je brule d'impatience pour le savoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

-Oui, c'est ça je ... je vais allé faire mes devoirs.

-Alors mon fils, ton premier devoir est de me débarrasser de ça en pointant le corps

-Je la veux dans mon garage, ta soeur l'arrangeras après.

(Ah non, on va pas devoir retoucher a ce cadavre?)

"Qui sa on?"

(Mais voyons toi et moi !)

"Non c'est toi qui protége ma soeur en ce moment, c'est toi qui aime les cadavres, alors c'est sous ta forme que je vais porté se cadavre."

(Non pas ça !!! Tout sauf ça, ai pitié de)Poouf

J'étais lui en moins de deux seconde.

(Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça!)

-Alors va faire ton devoir flanc mou !

-Flanc mou toi même espèce de sal chien galeux, tu as deux bras, tu pourrais très bien le porté toi même le cadavre! Alors laisse moi passé, je vais finir ton sal boulot tout seul comme un grand garçon!

Je remarquais que Nakira frissonnait en me regardant, elle me suivit jusqu'au garage.

(Ellle me suivit moi !!!)

"J'ai de plus en plus de misère a nous suivre tout les deux."

(Moi aussi! Mais cé pas grave!')

"Arrête on dirait que..."

(Oh la la !!!)

Ma soeur s'était elle aussi changé et le miroir doré luisait sur sa poitrine.

(Bien formée ...)

"Calme tes nerfs c'est ma soeur!!"

-Hey, mon petit qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

(Je la connais cete charmante créature !)

"Cette charmante créature, il y a ma soeur dedans je te ferais remarquer!"

(Ce qui la rend encore plus alléchante)

"Arrête moi ça, je vais revenir"

(C'est moi qui ai le controle et je le garde, je n'ai pas attendu 300 ans pour revoir ma Nak et l'abandonné deux secondes après et de toute manière je porte le cadavre. Si tu ne veux pas y toucher reste où tu es.)

"Mais tu es moi et je suis toi !"

(Arrête, laisse moi vivre ce moment, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis dans l'ombre.)

"Mais dans mon ombre alors arrête de regarder ma soeur comme sa!?!"

(Maintenant elle est a moi !!!)

Lui et, enfin 'je' m'était tu et elle aussi, elle semblait être dans un combat intérieur très important tout comme moi et Yam.

( C'est un nouveau surnom, ça ???)

"Mais oui voyons !!"

(Je l'aimes bien c'est d'acc, je vais t'apeller p'tit comme d'habitude quand même, hen, le p'tit?)

-Alors tu a perdu la langue ?

-Mais non Nikitta, c'est bien toi parce que même en trois cent ans je ne t'ai pas oublié.

-Tout comme tu n'as pas oublié notre pire ennemi?

Nous étions dans le garage et je dis nous pour parlé de quatre personnes différentes!!! Le cadavre étais arrangé au bon désir de mon père et Nikita comme il le disait (et je le dit très, très bien ) était collé tout contre moi ( et moi par conséquent)

"Mais ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes ?"

(T'as enfin pigé, cette femme c'est celle de ma vie et de ma vie dans l'au-delà )

"Ne me dit pas que c'est a cause de toi que ..."

(Que ta soeur est terriblement attiré par toi et toi par elle, non, c'est dans vos gènes, vois-tu Nikitta est ma soeur jumelle)

"Quoi?? Mais vous pouver pas être ensemble d'abbord!"

(Lache moi maudite merde, j'en ai mare de t'entendre rallé!!!)

-Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais l'oublié.

Alors qu'il allait l'embrassé elle se détourna de lui et regarda vers le cadavre.

-Dis, d'après toi pourquoi j'ai fait sa ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Non Yam, je l'ignore parfaitement, quoi que...

-Que quoi?

"Tu es impatient dans arrivé au fait, c'est étrange après tout sa ne fait que 300 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, soit tu la laisse totalement indifférente, sois elle aime maintenant quelqu'un d'autres, sois vous n'avez jamais été aussi proche que tu veux bien me le faire croire."

(Nous étions trop proche pour qu'elle m'ai oublié et il est inenvisageable que je la laisse indiférente comme tu dis, nous étions ...)

"Ta voix a eu un timbre gêné, alors vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aller aussi loin que vous l'êtes allé, non? Même qu'une fois j'ai cru voir ta plus grande peur et c'était d'être totalement seul dans un univers terriblement hostible et alors l'image du Yami de Yugi prenait toute la place qu'il y avait dans tes pensées. Alors peut-être qu'il a rapport avec tout ça, et vous étiez ???"

Je brulais de curiosité juste à la pensé de peut-être pouvoir comprendre comment Yam, comme sa soeur le nommait, était devenu mauvais et même que je voyais un temps inimaginable ou il n'aurait pas été mauvais.

(Tu commence a imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si j'avais été un agneau docile, eh bien je n'en étais pas un !)

"Et on peut savoir quand ça hen? hen ? hen?"

(Lache moi!)

-Yam, j'ai fait des choses terribles et j'ai ... j'ai honte de moi.

Elle se jeta dans nos bras(parce que le p'tit est toujours là) et sanglota doucement sur l'épaule de son (grand frère), alors je m'assis( lui et moi en parfaite synchronisation) "Arrête d'interrompre, sa nuit a la compréhension!!"

et la bercais doucement entre mes bras (sois les miens et les siens mais c'est moi qui fait le mouvement) "Et maintenant je vais écrire comme si je faisais l'action mais c'est Yam qui la fait vous comprener?"(Moi j'ai tout compris monsieur le professeur, alors on en revient a notre point de départ? maintenant c'est moi qui parle et Bakura est un observateur discret.)

En carressant ses cheveux soyeux, je la consolais du mieux que je pouvais le faire, ce n'était pas la première fois que Nikkita éclatait en sanglot contre mon épaule et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière. Elle avait fait des choses aussi cruelles que celles que j'avais fait et ce, tout au long de sa vie et après elle avait toujours été assaillies par les remords. Je sentie mon coeur se serrer a la vue de ses première larme et tout d'abord je restais sans mot, ne servant que d'appui ou l'on décharge une peine qui est en vous depuis trop longtemps, beaucoups trop longtemps dans ce cas-si.

-Allons dit a grand frère ce que tu as fait.

Je lui parlait comme on parle a une enfant qui sait qu'elle a fait une énorme bêttise et qui sait que se sera très dur de réparer les peaux cassés, mais maintenant j'étais là pour l'aider a réparer tout le mal qu'elle avait causé et après on ferait encore plus mal, mais ensemble comme auparavant.

-J'ai ... je t'ai... tromper.

Mon corps se raidit mais je ne réagis pas plus, elle m'avait déjà trompé, la seule raison de s'offusquer était de savoir ...

-Avec qui?

Ma voix était tranchante comme du silex, elle frémit entre mes bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

-Malik, Yami et un autre...

-Quel autre ?

Mon coeur se serrait sur lui même j'avais l'impression de ne plus en posséder qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre dans peu de temps, je senti le souffle me manquer, Yami c'était passable voir même excusable, elle avait parfaitement le droit avec lui, mais Malik c'était tout simplement inexcusable comment tout deux avaient-ils pu me tromper a ce point, ma propre soeur et Marik alors quil avait signer le pacte du sang ! Alors que Nikkita et lui s'était promis de ne plus jamais... Mon coeur se serra un peu plus, moi aussi je l'avais...

-Quel autre?

Cette fois elle frissonna, elle savait que sa dernière réponse pouvait lui être fatale si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de passable et il n'y avait qu'une personne de passable et elle avait déjà été nommé.

-Le prêtre ...

L'ancêtre de Seto Kaiba ? Ou Seto Kaiba lui-même qui devait maintenant être habité d'un esprit si...

Je senti un terrible doute me balayer de la tête au pied, comment pouvait elle me faire ça avec tout les preuves d'am.. d'a... d'amour que je lui avait donné, je m'étais humilié en public autant verbalement que physiquement, j'avais relevé tout les défis que les esprits tordus autour de nous pouvais inventé, j'avais tout fait. Personne n'avait jamais rien soupconné entre nous, personne ne c'était rendu compte de se qu'il ce passait entre nous, personne sauf Yami...

Je poussais un hurlement assassin et me jetait...

"contre le mur "

BAFF!!!

(Jamais je n'ai été aussi en colère contre quelque'un je vais .. je vais...)

Je me mit alors a pleurer , oui moi je pleurais, c'était la deuxième fois dans ma vie, non c'était trop, qu'avait- je fait , qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour que le monde soit si cruel avec moi? Je n'avais pas tuer beaucoup de monde pourtant.

-Yam.. est ce que sa va ?

-Non, ça va pas, t'attends toujours de t'en vouloir pour te rendre compte que certaines choses que tu fait sont absolument impardonnable et après tu me demande comment ça va!

-Allons tu ne me diras pas que tu n'as jamais fait de cachoterie à ta soeur, qui plus est moi!

-Non, voyons, ..... ah mais bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, dans le temps sa allait, mais de la à te savoir te payer du bon temps avec tout les autres esprits abrité par les objets du millenium...

-Sache que je l'ai fait pour t'oublier !

-Sa me vas droit au coeur...

-Non, tu as raison je me suis amusé, je me suis payé du bon temps et j'ai fait deux pierres d'un coup.

Je fronçais les sourcils, légèrement intrigué, elle glissa une main sous son chandail et en retira une hache couverte d'or et une balance dorée.

-Tu as eu assé de cran pour leur prendre, leur objet...

-Contrairement à toi!

-Ah, ne te fache pas, pour ça hen? On est amis...

-Je pensais que nous étions plus, tu me déçois Yam...

-D'accord, mais si tu veux qu'on fasse comme avant, laisse tomber ta garde.

Ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup, (quand le corps peut faire le reste, autant le laisser faire!)"Toi arrête" (Et oui, je ne joue plus au role solo)"ce serait mieux que j'existe pas en ce moment, en tout cas je pense que se serait préférable, parce que ce qu'il me font faire est vraiment..." (Tu veux dire ce que je fais!)

Wow! oo' , ce coups-ci j'aurais beaucoup de misère à expliquer a mon père, la présence de ma soeur dans ma chambre, et encore plus dans mon lit, collé contre moi. (Quelle nuit! c'était encore mieux qu'avant)

"Parle pour toi je suis dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou!"

(Elle aussi je te ferais remarqué!!!)

Lui il est aux anges, moi je m'habille pendant que ma soeur dort encore et cherche une raison plausible pour qu'elle sorte de ma chambre...

Je décide de nous préparer à déjeuner, encore sous le choc de mes souvenirs.

(Non, mais tu n'as franchement pas de coeur de m'avoir séparer ainsi de ma petite Nikkita, je t'avais bien dit que nous avions été plus loin que jamais tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer)

"Arrête, t'étais pas forcé de me montrer en me fichant à la première place"

(La place d'honneur, moi si j'étais toi je serais fier et heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau!!!!!!!!()() )

"Mais de là à en arrivé à votre niveau."

(Eh, des amants, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectables!)

"Mais pas quand ils sont frère et soeur!"

(Dans le temps, on s'en fichait bien de toutes ses histoires de fillialité.)

"Mais plus aujourd'hui!"

(Et alors...)toc!toc!toc!(... oohhhh! il y a quelqu'un à la porte!)

"Eh, ben merde alors!"

(Tu l'as dit boufi!)

J'allais ouvrir, c'était Théa. (encore elle?!)

-Salut Bakura comment est-ce que sa va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Super, ton père n'est pas là, j'espère, parce que je meurt de faim et que j'ai rien pu manger a cause que notre frigo est en panne et que nous sommes tous trop frileux pour aller faire des courses, alors on à rien à bouffer....

( Tous trop frileux pour aller faire des courses mais pas asser pour s'empêcher de venir chez un copain enh?)

Ma soeur choisi le moment pour sortir sa tête par la porte de ma chambre et me faire signe d'approcher. Moi je fis signe à Théa de ce servir sur la table.

-Tu n'as qu'a manger au salon.

-Hen, mais pourquoi au salon?

-Parce que la table de la cuisine est sale a faire peur et, faudrait pas que tu te salisses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Nakira fait dans ta chambre?

-Hey, Bakura, c'est parce que c'est comme pressant!

-Ça va j'arrive, je dois juste vérifier si p'pa est là.

J'allais voir dans sa chambre, il y avait une jeune femme endormie dans le lit, il lui avait laissé un mot, a voir les vêtements étalés autour je comprenais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la soirée.Tant qu'elle dormait c'était correct.

Je rajoutais sur le message de rester aussi longtemps que possible dans la chambre, sous prétexte que nous avions des problèmes avec la plomberie, (un mensonge grotesque mais possiblement envisageable) .

Je m'approchais ensuite de ma porte et vérifiais le problème.

-Je n'ai aucun vêtements avec moi,murmura t'elle.

-Désoler pour toi

J'allais rapidement chercher de quoi l'habiller dans sa chambre et lui tendit par la porte entrebailler.

(Qu'est-ce que je peut la trouver réserver celle-là, mais théa est toujours là!)

-Alors, j'attends des explications qu'est-ce que ta soeur fichait dans ta chambre?

-Non seulement, tu manges mon repas alors que je n'aurais rien d'autre parce que ce qui reste se serra pour Nakira, mais, il faut que je t'explique que.. que mon père...

Je m'arrêttais, déboussollé d'ainsi devoir jouer la comédie.

(C'était quoi la suite? Bakura, des plus gêné se voit obligé d'avouer, alors que c'est parfaitement faux, que son père aurait tenter de violer sa soeur et que pour la protéger il l'aurait mit dans sa chambre, seul pièce de la maison ou l'homme refusait de mettre les pieds, lui soit Bakura, avait dormi a terre. Grandissimo!)

"C'est terrible dans arrivé là"

-Mais comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ?

-C'est pas notre faute si mon père dijoncte, mais oubli tout ça tu veux?

-Attends minute...

(papillon!)

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes?"

(C'était ma phrase préféré quand j'étais p'tit, minute papillon!)

-... tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose de plus grâve derrière cette suposition que ton père serait un salopard de première?

(Mais son père est un salopard de première mam'selle! Vous avez quand même cernez le problème, son père est un salaud mais pas avec Nakira!)

"Sinon ça ferait longtemps que nous l'aurions dénoncez à la police n'est-ce pas?"

(Parfaitement, la force fait l'union,euh, non c'est pas ça...)

"L'union fait la force! Tête de noeuds!"

(Je préferais dire noeuds de tête, tu trouve pas toi que ça sonne comique?)

-Ahhhh Bakura vite on va être en retard pour les cours si on ne se dépêche pas, j'espère qu'au moins tu as étudier pour l'exam!

(Pourquoi ramener toujours ses foutus exams sur le tapis, non mais le bolé, y'en a mare!)

"ça va pas la tête, mais lâche moi"

-Mais au fais Bakura ,c'était quoi ton problème hier?

(On peut dire qu'elle sait comment changer de sujet dans une conversation elle )

"Sa me fait penser, tu pourrais me lacher deux minutes?"

(Tu m'en demande beaucoup là, n'exagérons rien hen, je suis pas un dieu moi, pas encore!)

"Ah non ne repart pas avec ton envie de gouverner le monde!"

(Maintenant j'aurais une bonne raison!)

"Ah oui et laquelle?"

Nak:Ah , tiens donc Théa, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ce que je fais là on s'en fiche , toi comment ça va après ce que ton père à tenter de te faire?

"Oh merde!!!"

(Tu l'as dit bouffi, on es dans la giga-méga-supra-super Kata!)

"Où est-ce que t'as pigé des expressions pareilles?"

(Dans une chaussette sale et le pire c'est que mon père m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur, mais au fait pourquoi on est dans la giga-méga-supra-super Kata déjà? j'ai olvido, oublié)

"Si Nakira vient tout bousiller, parce qu'elle ne sait pas que mon père a tenter de la violer, si elle comprend ce dont Théa lui parle d'une autre manière on est cuits"

(Ah, je vois, il s'agirait d'un problème de communications! Et si on rentrais en contact avec nos très chères petites soeurs respectives par télépatie avant qu'elles ne gaffent de manière parfaitement synchronisées?)

"On peut faire des trucs comme ça?"

(Bien sûr voyons sinon à quoi je servirais moi?)

"Bonne question, dis moi à quoi tu sers tout cours? a rien!"

(Ta gueule! On rentre en communication, précisément... maintenant!)

Qui est là?

C'est moi, désoler de te déranger mais il faut que je te dise, Nakira?

Quoi?

Bon eh bien j'ai dit a Théa que papa a essayer de te violer pour expliquer le fait que tu te sois rammassé dans ma chambre.

D'acc, merci de me l'avoir dit, si on peut dire que tu me l'as dit...

C'est de la télépathie!

(Bien répondu mon p,tit)

"Eh oh toi on t'as pas sonné"

(Qui t'as permis d'entré en communication?)

"Un abruti..."

(qui t'as sauvé la vie!)

-Vois tu Théa, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux (nous laissant) me laissant(nous laissant!) « me laissant! »(nous laissant!) « D'accord, d'accord, nous laissant » (C'est mieux comme ça) Seul et désœuvré…

(Mais heureux d'avoir pu conserver notre secret intacte)

«(et encore les mots sont faible…) »

C'est fini, ouf que c'était long, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?


	2. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite

Ce matin-là je me suis levé comme à tout les matins.

(La monotonie est palpable)

Et il s'est mi a parlé dans ma tête comme à tout les matins.

(Non attends tais-toi, devinez qui je suis?)

"Yami-Bakura!"

(Cé pas juste, toi tu connais déjà la réponse)

La vie est vraiment injuste parfois, mais pour moi elle s'acharne vraiment.

Debout la dedans !

(Oh merde pourquoi il fallait que ton père s'amène)

"Tu pense que je lui ai dit en pensé, aller papa viens donc me réveiller a 5 heures du matin un dimanche!"

(Ne te fache pas mon grand, oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il est irritable le lundi matin!)

"Lundi matin?"

(Attends, oui même sur mon calendrier interne on est lundi aujourd'hui!)

"C'est pas vrai, mais où est passé le dimanche?"

(Désoler même moi je l'ai pas vu passer...)

"Ce qui en dit long sur ton intelligence!"

(Ça va, ça va tu veut passer ton examen de math ou pas?)

"Examen de math, oh mes dieux"

(Tu crois pas si bien dire!)

Vous avez compris je suis Bakura, je suis chez moi, on est lundi et je suis en retard pour mon examen de math! Je suis dans la galère!

Donc une fois que je fut arrivé à l'école, je pu voir que quelqu'un c'était chargé d'ouvrir mon casier a ma place.

(Du vandalisme, et dire que j'ai rien à voir là-dedans! C'est pas juste tout va de...)

Il s'est arrêté en apercevant une forme au cheveux blanc qui s'était volatilisé en moins de 1 minute.

(Vitesse turbo surprenante!)

"Tu crois pas si bien dire!"

Rendu dans la classe...

(nous n'étions pas si en retard que ça! Yugi est en train de ...)

"Quoi?"

(Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il nous parle?)

Yugi s'adressait à la forme que nous venions de croiser dans le couloir, la personne lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux blancs et sa silhouette qui s'apparentait à la mienne.

(Mes ayeux!)

"Tu en as? et puis de toute manière ça s'écrit pas comme ça!"

(Toi et le français vous vous mariez quand?)

"Jamais!J'suis pris"

(Moi aussi!)

Présentement nous sommes aux anges devant la silhouette qui viens de se retourner et qui me ressemble deux gouttes d'eau(Tes expressions tu te les gardes!) au détail que c'est une fille(et oui nous sommes hétéro, et non homo ou bi, que la vie est belle!)

Hen mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

(Ça c'est Yugi il va avoir un de ses mal de crânes!)

"Je pense que moi aussi"

Euh, salut Yugi, que tu dirais tu t'attendre deux minutes que le reste de la bande arrive pour que je vous explique rien qu'une fois?

J'attrapais la jeune fille par le bras et l'entrainait en dehors de la classe.

(Sous le regard interrogateur du professeur)

Nakira? C'est vraiment toi?

Bakura? Je , je ne savais pas que tu suivais tes cours ici.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

(Waouh! Plus près plus près, approche là plus près je veux sentir son odeur!)

"Toi le maniac on t'as pas sonné!"

(Ding Dong! Voilà qui est fait, je peut venir?)

"Il est marteaux"

(Je préférais être tournevis moi, mais au fait je te demanderais pas si je peut venir, j'arrive!)

"QUOI!"

(Ben non mon grand c'est des farces)

"Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, ne recommence plus jamais ça!"

(Quoi t'as peur de te retrouver avec des cheveux blancs a cause d'un grave choc émotionnel! Oh oui j'oubliais, tu as déjà les cheveux blancs parce que tout les membres de ta famille ont subit un grave choc émotionnel)

Et mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le clonage existe?

(Joey Willer, il la regarde d'un peu près ta soeur, tu trouves pas?)

"Un peu trop prêt à mon gout"

(Ouais il mérite une petite correction celui là...)

Non, Joey, mais attend que toute la bande soit là je n'ai pas envie de tout expliquer deux fois.

D'accord Bakura, mais quand même, tu aurais pu nous prévenir, j'ai eut la surprise de ma vie.

Il se pencha vers son copain Tristan.

Dit Tristan, je suis à mon avantage?

Ouais , Joey, au poil.

Il se frottait le menton tout en regardant ma soeur de beaucoup trop prêt.

Malik (qui est rendu à notre école)"tu parles de mon école?" (C'est la mienne aussi!) passa à coté de nous en souriant, il connaissait déjà ma soeur.

Salut Nakira, bienvenue dans notre école, fait un bon voyage depuis ton ancien lycée?

Oui, merci bien Malik, oh fait comment vas-tu?

Comme toute la Yugi-gang était réuni autour de nous je me lançais dans(le blabla indigeste) :

Les copains je vous présente ma soeur Nakira, c'est ma jumelle pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, elle vivait avec notre mère en Russie, mais comme elle est morte elle est revenu habité ici avec moi et mon père.

Ta mère est morte(Théa désolée)

Soeur jumelle?(Joey épaté)

Pourquoi ton père et ta mère n'habitaient pas ensemble?(Yugi stupide!)

Divorcés(Nakira un peu dépaysé, prête à pleurer)

Au fait, Nakira je te présente mes copains, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Théa, Sérénity, Dyuke et tu connais déjà Malik. (Diversion excellente face aux larmes)

Génial alors vous êtes redevenu ami?(Sourire magnifique..."Arrête de la décrire!" d'accord)

Ben oui quoi, tu me prends pour qui un sans coeur? (Malik)

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêté!"

(Mais c'est drôle!)

Après cette présentation éclair, ma chère petite soeur fut introduite à la classe.

On peut dire que la plupart des élèves la trouvait particulièrement à leur goût les autres filles(lui posaient des questions sur où elle avait trouvé ses vêtements et...)Ferme la!(oh ça va)

Ding dang ding dong ding dang ding dang!(c'est la cloche)

"Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermé!"

(Mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert, je parle dans ta tête!)

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'ennuie!"

(Je suis né pour ça! )

"Oui, parce que tu as un talent naturel ou parce que tu ne savais rien faire de mieux!"

(Attends, je sais aussi volé, tué, manger, jouer les vampires, les don juan aussi s'il le faut...)

"Et tu as le tour de monopoliser la conversation"

Bakura

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?"

(C'est pas moi qui ai parlé c'est ...)

Bakura!

Mon professeur ne semblait pas très content, je crois qu'il m'avait posé une question mais j'étais trop prit par notre conversation pour m'en rendre compte.

Oui?

(D'une toute petite voix, on peut dire que le Bakura, il cache bien son jeu, garantie ou argent remi!)

"La ferme!"

(Désoler mais je déteste tout ce qui a rapport à la ferme, tel que les cochons, les poules, non attends, j'aime bien les petites poulettes..)

"La ferme!"

(D'accord, d'accord...)

Cela fait 15 minutes que vous dormez ou quoi?

Aïe! Je ne suis pas tombé sur sa journée gentil professeur conciliant,( gros dragon fâché cracheur de feu mangeur de petits enfants)

"Oh ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter sur le tas!"

(Quel tas? )

"Débile!"

Euh non, j'étais ... je

Vous étiez dans la lune comme d'habitude?

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais dans la galère, pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Bien alors je vais répéter ce que je disais pour m'assurer que vous compreniez, parce qu'il vous ait possible de comprendre quelque chose Ryou?

Cette phrase là était presque de trop, mais si je réagissais je risquais de devoir entendre pire encore. (Imbécile de mon Q ouais!)

Alors, dites moi, combien font 5x+89x-5x si x est égale à 5.

445, pour être précis.

Je m'en tire bien, j'ai la boss des maths.

(Bravo, maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une bosse au prof de math?)

"Après le cours, après le cours peut-être"

(Et donc après le cours…)

Je suis rentrer chez moi avec Nakira, on a parlé de notre enfance passé séparément et je l'ai préparé à revoir mon père, il n'est plus aussi gentil qu'avant mais elle ne le sait pas, (c'est mieux ainsi)

Donc je suis fini par arriver devant la porte avec Nakira à coté de moi (et moi dans sa tête, comme d'hab. . .)

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de la fermer espèce de. . . »

( de bourricot d'âne bâté de crétin d'avorton d'animal imbécile, je connais la musique. Et je dois dire que j'en ai mare de Shrek!)

« Non, mais, on fait un petit commentaire et il faut toujours que tu me casses les pieds »

(Je te casse les oreilles, pas les pieds!)

« Ça se casse pas une oreille, c'est fait en cartilage et puis de toute manière je pensais que tu ne te l'ouvrais pas puisque tu parlais dans ma tête! »

(Ben je te casse la tête alors, je suis un casse-tête!)

« Non, en résumé tu me les casses tout court, pas besoin de leçon d'histoire pour comprendre ça! »

(Monsieur devient très susceptible aujourd'hui, c'est bon, j'adore t'agacer!)

« Ça je suis déjà au courant et si tu continues comme ç. . . »

Bakura, tu vas l'ouvrir la porte ou tu es collé sur la galerie.

(Interruption bien placée de notre engueulade qui risquait de mal finir, chapeau ma petite Nak!)

« Ta petite Nak? »

(Quoi, c'est la tienne peut-être ou tu sais plus partager?)

Bakura . . . (avec un ton pas content qui la rend plutôt sex. . .)

« Cette fois s'en est assez, tu ne dis plus rien sur ma sœur, compris, c'est un ordre! »

Bakura! (Cette fois elle gronde plus qu'autre chose. . .)

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de. . . »

Bakura, quand tu seras de retour sur notre planète tu me rejoindras à l'intérieur, je vais aller annoncé à papa que je suis rentré, fit elle d'un ton sec et dur avant de passer devant moi et d'ouvrir la porte avec fureur.

(Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est pas contente)

« T'aurais pas un faible pour ma sœur toi par hasard? »

Une telle chose m'aurait étonner mais, on ne sait jamais. . .

(De quoi on sait jamais? Tu as oublié de quoi, y,a jamais personne qui ne sait jamais rien à rien! C'est comme toi, tu comprends rien que tes cours de math!)

« Mes cours de français aussi! »

(Pas besoin de se fâcher, mais pour dire la vérité, la bio et toi, ça fait 4569!)

« Ce que tu sous-entends là ça pourrais bien te coûter cher mon vieux! »

(Ah ouais et je devrais avoir peur de toi peut-être! Monsieur je-peux-pas-faire-de-mal-à-une-fourmi-ni-même-à-un-p-tit-oiseau?)

« Parle pour toi vieux crouton. »

(Vieux crouton! Vieux crouton? C'est pas parce que j,ai 3000 ans et plus que je suis plus qu'une pauvre vieille épave, l'ombre de moi-même tout juste réduit à emprunter le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour interragir avec le monde extérieu. . . Oh je crois que je suis en train de me. . .)

« CALÉ! OUI TU TE COULES! Et puis ça vaut encore mieux pour toi parce que je ne veux plus rien entendre!)

(Mais. . .)

« J,ai dit rien, tant que le vide et le silence le plus total n'aura pas remplacé ton charabias incessant je me montrais sans appelle. »

(Mais. . . )

« J,ai dit rien, il faut que je te fasse un dessin? »

(Un dessin dans ta tête, ça se serait dr…)

« Rien! »

(Gémissement pitoyable)

« Bon, merci »

(T'as pas le droit de m'obliger à me taire, ou à me la fermer, j,ai le droit d'expression et si tu me forces à me taire tu me prives de mon droit de m'exprimer et donc tu te rends criminel et tu me donne le droit de te traîner en cours et de te faire vomir tout ton fric!)

« Tu te prends pour qui? Un avocat de la constitution américaine peut-être? »

Cette fois, je l'avais littéralement bouché.

« Si c,est pas une preuve ça! »

(Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!)

« C'est ça, braille maintenant! »

(Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!)

Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour vous, ( et pour ma gorge!) que je m'arrête là dans ce bout de l'histoire!

Alors se sera tout, à plus


	3. Solitude

Je suis seul, il fait noir, je suis seul dans l'ombre. Mon royaume. L'ombre. Mon enfer, mon monde, ma vie. Le royaume des ombres.

« Où suis-je? »

(Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, ici c'est chez moi, je suis seul ici, c'est un lieu ou personne ne peut me suivre? )

« Cette voix . . . »

(Toi? Mon Hikaru? Mon corps d'emprunt?)

« Yami? Mon yami? Le dingue qui a prit le contrôle de mon être? »

(Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois là, je suis dans le temps des pharaon, trois milles ans avant que je te connaisses, trois milles avant que tu existes, trois milles ans avant que je ne connaisses ton existence.)

« Il y a eu un flash, mais je dormais, et puis. . . BAM! Je me suis réveillé et voilà que je me retrouvais cloitré entre quatre murs .»

(Les murs de mon esprit? Les frontières entre la réalité et le spirituel? Tu es dans ma tête?)

« Comme toi d'habitude tu es dans la mienne sauf que cette fois l'intru dans la vie privée de quelqu'un c'est moi? »

(Et c'est de ma vie privée qu'il s'agit?)

« Mais c'est toi qui compte l'histoire on dirait, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. »

(Mes yeux, c'est moi qui les ouvre sans efforts cette fois. )

« Je ne peux plus faire un mouvement par moi-même, je vois par tes yeux, entends avec tes oreilles mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que tu fais et moi je ne peux rien faire! »

(Tu découvre donc mon enfer? Et moi je retrouve le paradis que m'offrait ma vie passé? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?)

« Comment tu me controlais d'habitude, moi je ne peux pas présentement, mais toi, tu avais trouvé un moyen de le faire. »

(Je ne te le dirais pas, pas question d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un, déjà que j'ai du être un esclave toute ma vi. . .)

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

(Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?)

Je me retournais sur le sol, pour cacher mon ventre à mon ennemi. La noirceur se referma autour de moi. Non, je ne veux pas. . .

(Je ne veux plus m'étouffer dans l'Ombre. Le royaume des ombres ! Je ne veux pas périr dans le royaume des ombres! Pas tout seul ! Pas abandonné dans la noirceur la plus totale!)

L'obscurité m'enserre comme un étau, elle qui était ma bienfaitrice dans mes instants les plus heureux, me cachant du reste du monde, elle me poussait traîtreusement vers les instants les plus sombre de ma vie. Non, pas le noir. Il y a un monstre qui s'y terre, loin de la lumière. Ce monstre n'attend que moi. Son arme brille dans l'ombre. Pas le noir! Il me tuera. Il me déchira, déchiquettera, me réduira en lambeaux. Son visage dépourvu de trait me fixera quand la dernière goutte de sang sera tombée. Il se penchera sur moi, attendant que mon âme s'extirpe de moi, que mon être et mon esprit se dissocie pour me prendre ce que j'ai toujours si jalousement gardé pour moi, ce que j'ai toujours eut si peur de voir s'éteindre, ce qui a toujours été la partie la plus fragile que mon être possédait. Mon coeur.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Pourquoi tu paniques? »

(La mort, m. .m. . .ma mort, mon trépas, . . .ma . .d. .. d. .défaite, mon agonie, non je ne veux pas!)

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état mais je ne crois pas que le fait de s'apitoyer sur toi-même puisse améliorer la situation, pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas plutôt ce qui se passe? »

(Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne comprends donc pas? Je suis déjà mort! C,est l'ombre qui m'a tué, elle m'a dévoré jusqu'à la moelle avec l'aide du faucheur de pharao et puis mon coeur à été réduit en miette! Ça fait 3000 ans de ça! Et c'est sur el point de se reproduire! Tu dors bien tranquillement dans ton lit et je fais un cauchemar! Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé à rentrer dans ma tête pendant ce mauvais rêve mais. . .)

« Attends, tu fais un cauchemar à propos de quelque chose qui s'est déjà passé? Et moi je le vois du point de vue dont tu vois ma vie normalement? »

(C'est ça, maintenant va-t-en, laisse moi cauchemardé tout seul!)

« Mas je ne sais pas comment je suis venu! Je ne peux m'en aller! »

(C'est trop tard de toute manière.)

Dans mon esprit comme dans mon être, ma voix à trembler. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi faible qu'au souvenir de ma mort. Jamais la peur ne m'a autant atteint, jamais la douleur ne m'avait fait souffrir que lors de ce soir de décembre ou dans un temple de l'Égypte ancienne, mon maître m'a traîné pour me faire tué.

Au pied sale bête, au pied.

(Il devrait avoir honte de m'appeler ainsi, de me tourner en ridicule comme ça, moi le pauvre Bakura. . .)

« Mais c'est moi Bakura! »

(Moi aussi je m'appelais Bakura, d'accord? Moi le pauvre Bakura humilié au point de se faire rappeler ses souvenirs d'enfance les plus chers pour être emmené vers la mort.)

Yugi, voyons, tu ne vas pas. . .

Rendu là je n'avais plus d'argument, supplié, ç'aurait été lâche. Mourir, c'était perdre Nakira. Perdre Malik. Perdre tous mes amis et tous mes amours. Perdre en plus de l'amour de mon demi-frère, celui de tous ceux que j'avais chéri.

« Alors j'avais raison quand je m'imaginais que tu avais déjà été quelqu'un de bon! »

(N'interrompt pas mon mélodrame!)

Il fait tellement noir que je ne distingue pas la silhouette de mon maître qui is'avance dans les ténèbres. Je sais qu'il est enfin heureux, parce que non seulement il a mit la main sur le pilleur de tombeau qui sévissait en Égypte, en plus il démystifié les cachotteries de sa femme, Nakira. Et tout cela revient à me punir moi, moi l'imbécile qui a commit tout ses crimes pour le défier de me punir, pour prouver au monde qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur en crachant sur moi, en me laissant de coté, en me faisant devenir un simple paria, un rebut. Rejet de la société. Être inutile et vil qui encombre les mondes des humains, j'allais rejoindre le royaume des ombres. Ce monde où je pouvais me réfugier de mon vivant pour échapper au mal et où on allait me précipiter pour que je ne puisse faire autrement que d'affronter le mal.

Ne m'appelle pas Yugi, pauvre limace, tu as déjà eu assez de cran pour usurper mon lit conjugal, alors n'enfonce pas la lance au point de te moquer de moi.

Mais je suis ton frère! Tu ne te souviens pas, avant que l'on ne fasse de moi un esclave à ta solde, j'étais ton ami, et toi aussi tu l'étais. Noous. . .

Les mots me trahirent une fois de plus, non, il m'avait tellement fait souffrir même du temps de notre jeunesse que je ne pouvais plus dire sans ressentir une certaine colère m'envahir que nous étions amis. Que nous étions frères. Jamais, Yugi, le fils légitime du pharaon ne m'avait considéré comme son frère. Ou tout du moins, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de le faire.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Demi-frère, pauvre mécréant! Ce qui ne te permettait pas de profiter de ma femme, ta belle sœur!

Mais c'est également ta demi-sœur!

Réalises-tu l'horreur à laquelle tu l'as exposé, en te liant à ta propre sœur jumelle! Monstre! Gougeât!

C'est vrai, ce que j'ai fait était abominable, mais étais-ce vraiment un crime? Je l'aimais, je . . . j'avais le droit non? Lui, le pharaon, il l'aimait bien aussi et le fait qu'il soit son demi-frère ne l'a pas empêcher de l'épouser, ma petite Nakira.

Maintenant esclave, tu sais ce qui t'attend?

L'ombre m'encercla définitivement, son souffle se mêla au mien, comme une amante dans le feu de la passion, mais c'était une amante déchaînée prête à tout pour me couper le souffle. Bientôt il n'y eu plus d'air dans mes poumons, la faucheuse se pencha encore plus sur moi, prenant les traits de ma chère Nakira pour augmenter ma souffrance. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres. Je ne voyais plus rien, plus rien sauf ses yeux bruns tendres qui affichait une dureté inégalable. Elle me tuerait pour ce que j'avais fait. Ma petite Nakira me tuerait parce que je l'avais aimé trop fort. Parce que j'avais trop voulu l'avoir pour moi. Parce que je lui avais tout donné. . .

« Moi qui ne comprend plus rien. . . »

(La ferme! Je suis en train de mourir idiot!)

Je m'ébrouais dans mon lit, terrifié par le rêve que je venais de faire. J'étais vivant, mais ce qui c'était passé avait eu l'air tellement réel.

(Et moi je suis rendu de nouveau dans ta tête!)

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

(C'est comme si nous avions inter changé de place pendant que je rêvais. )

« Comment ça se fait? »

(Pas la moindre idée!)

Comme l'auteur non plus, y va falloir attendre que j'ai une idée du pourquoi du comment. Bon alors, slt! A !


	4. Engueulade

Attention je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est de la connerie sur de la Ça n'a aucun bon sang.

Il ne faisait ni sombre, ni clair quand je me suis réveillé.

(Cette fois j'en ai vraiment mare!)

« De quoi est-ce que t'as mare on peut savoir? »

(Tu racontes toujours tes trucs morbides quand tu commences, ça devient lassant à la fin. . .)

« À ouais? Et comment tu voudrais que ça commence alors? »

(Eh ben, je voudrais quelque chose un peu plus entre le sombre et le clair, tu vois, un juste milieu)

« Ça va, je veux bien essayé. . .découragé »

En fait, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir comment la température était au dehors. Puisque ma fenêtre était fermé et que de toute manière je lui tournais le dos.

(Ça c'est ton début ou la suite de ce que tu viens de dire?)

« Non mais branche toi une bonne fois, tu veux que je te fasses un juste milieu mais avant ça il faudrait savoir un juste milieu de quoi. »

(Et c'est pour ça que tu gardes ta première phrase même si elle devient inutile quand tu rajoute la deuxième?)

« Oh il faut vraiment tout faire pour toi hein? »

(Ouaip, alors recommence from ze début maintenant!)

« Depuis quand tu parles anglais toi? »

(Recommence bon, un point c'est tout!)

Il ne faisait ni sombre, ni clair quand je me suis réveillé. En fait, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir comment la température était au dehors quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais ce que je cherches à dire, c'est que dans ma tête tout était passablement embrouillé.

(Ça s'est clair, parle moi de ça!)

« Je croyais que tu voulais un juste milieu entre le sombre et le clair, pas juste du clair. . .comprend plus rien »

(Oui mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est plus clair quand on comprends que tu voulait faire une métaphore)

« Ok, je recommence, mais cette fois, tache de ne pas m'interrompre. . . »

Il ne faisait ni sombre, ni clair quand je me suis réveillé. En fait, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir comment la température était au dehors quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais ce que je cherches à dire, c'est que dans ma tête tout était passablement embrouillé. Avec ce qui c'était passé pendant mon sommeil, ce contact avec la réalité de Yami-Bakura. C'était si étrange, si innatendue. . .

Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Comment se faisait-il que. . .?

(Quand tu dis embrouillé c,est méchament embrouillé non?

« T'as pas fini de m'interrompre non mais, je t'ai demandé de faire attention et de me laisser parler. »

(Oh ça va ça va, pas la peine de te mettre à raler. . .)

« Bon alors j,en étais où déjà? »

(Tu recommençais **e**xaspéré)

« Encore! »

(Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux. . .)

Il ne faisait ni sombre, ni clair quand je me suis réveillé. En fait, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir comment la température était au dehors quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais ce que je cherches à dire, c'est que dans ma tête tout était passablement embrouillé. Avec ce qui c'était passé pendant mon sommeil, ce contact avec la réalité de Yami-Bakura. C'était si étrange, si innatendue. . .

Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Comment se faisait-il que. . .? Enfin, je m'étais retrouvé dans les pensées de mon Yami, place qu'il occupe dans ma tête habituellement. . ., mais bon, je m'y étais retrouvé quand même. Le tout sans explication, sans raison, tout simplement alors que j'étais endormi et qu'il rêvait à son passé. Et je dois l'avouer, c e que j'avais vu n'était pas très invitant ou très joyeux.

(Dis tout de suite que ma vie était basé sur des stupidités!)

« Mais j'ai encore presque rien dit bon sang! »

(Non, mais tu comprends toujours pas, pendant ton sommeil nous échangeons de place et c'est toi qui entre dans ma tête et peut voir ma vie comme moi, quand tu es éveillé, je suis dans ta tête et je peux voir ta vie. Je. . .)

« Désoler si je t'interromps, mais il me semble que c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire,non? »

(Il prend la peine de s'excuser en plus, allons mon chou, fait pas tant de cas de moi, je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter de ce que je racontes, à part le fait que j,ai une expérience d'écriture un peu plus grande que la tienne. Du genre trois mille ans. .. )

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais écrit pendant les trois mille dernières années? »

(Mes mémoires. . .)

« T'as écrit ça où, dans ta tête? »

(Ouais, ça t'étonne avec toutes ses connaissances de l'anatomie humaine dont je me souviens même si j'ai pas touché un cadavre depuis près de 3000 ans!)

« Oh ça va, du calme. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà? »

(Tu es vraiment embrouillé dans ta tête toi, non mais, je crois qu'on a déjà perdu tout e monde de vue. Il y a plus personne qui nous suit.)

« Ah ça y est ça me reviens, j'aurais pas du m'empiffrer de chocolat hier, bon alors, maintenant je dois rerererecommencer? passablement désappointé »

(Ouais, allez, fonce plein pot!)

« C'est quoi ce langage? »

(Oh bon ça va, je crois que plutôt que de rerererecomencer tu devrais mettre un point final quelque part. Sur un i par exemple.)

« Non à la fin d'une phrase idiot, sinon il n'est pas final! »

(Bon dieu, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu arrête de me donner mal à la tête.)

« Pas mal, on échange de place en tout temps maintenant, puisque d'habitude c'est toi qui me donne la migraine. »

(Bon alors tu finis ou pas?)

« Ça va, ça va. On rererereretermine »

(Dire qu'on avait déjà commencé à finir.)

Nous sommes cette fois tout les deux perplexes, incertain de comprendre ce que Yam a voulu dire

«( Autant arrêter cette engueulade tout de suite avant qu'on ne comprenne vraiment plus rien.) »

NDA :Pour une fois qu'il tombe d'accord.


	5. Silence

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui me review parce que j'écris très peu de chap dans cette histoire, qu'elle est complètement sauté et quasi incompréhensible et surtout parce que. . . sans vous je l'aurais abandonné alors que j'adore Yu-gi-oh et que ça aurait été vraiment dommage.

Quand je me suis réveillé cette nuit là, j'étais vraiment tout seul. Tout seul dans mon corps. Dans le corps emprunté, que j'avais pris, mais qui n'était pas mon corps. J'étais Bakura tout en étant pas Bakura. J'étais moi-même, le yami au fond de l'adolescent, mais l'adolescent au fond duquel j'étais, lui, il n'était pas là. Pas là je vous dit !

(Bakura !)

« . . . . »

(Ooooooohéééééééééééé)

« …… .. . . . . . . . .. .. . »

(Je me demande ce que peu signifié des points quand ils sont alignés de cette manière. . .)

« . . . »

(On dirait que c'est vraiment pas la forme cette nuit)

« . . . »

(Quand je dis vraiment pas, c'est encore moins que ça, c'est réellement vraiment pas la forme !)

« . . . »

(Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !)

« . . »

(Et puis maintenant il n'y a plus que deux points, je vais finir par m'inquiéter.)

« . . »

(On détecte un silence radio particulièrement dense devant nous, il s'agit sûrement d'un faux contact, il n'y a qu'à rétablir la fréquence.)

« . . »

(Soit il n'a jamais dormi aussi profondément, soit il ne m'a jamais autant fait passé pour un débile et ne s'est jamais autant marré de sa vie.)

« . . »

(Le contact semble stagner à ce niveau, ça devient très très ennuyant.)

« . . »

(Non mais c'est pas juste, c'est pas drôle d'avoir personne à embêter, c'est comme l'enfer et la damnation mais sans les flammes, absolument inutiles.)

« . »

(Là je crois bien que je commence à m'inquiéter, si c'est une farce, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle hein !)

« . »

(Bon ben faux croire qu'il est pas trop jasant ce soir.)

« . »

(Il fait pas beau dehors, tu trouves pas Bakura. . .)

« . »

(Ouais je suis d'accord, c'est pas un temps pour sortir ne serais-ce qu'un mot dehors !)

« »

(C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR NE MÊME PLUS METTRE DE POINT À LA PLACE DE TON SILENCE DE MORT !)

Je l'avoue, pour moi, à ce moment, c'était la panique totale. Bakura ne répondait pas, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'être un parasite dans sa tête ou d'avoir un parasite dans la tête. En fait, j'avais l'impression très étonnante que j'étais seul au monde dans son corps et que mon petit copain 'ceci dit dans un contexte qui n,est pas du tout songé pour être déplacé'

(Dit en passant !)

Que mon petit copain donc n'est plus là. Et quand je dis plus là, c'est dans tous les sens que ça peut prendre.

(Je crois bien qu'il n'y en a qu'un sens que ça peut prendre, mais que voulez-vous ?)

Ça y est, je me parle tout seul. Ça devait bien arriver un jour, puisque c'est déjà arriver par le passé. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça serait arriver parce que Bakura aurait fiché le camp. (La grande question c'est : OÙ IL A FICHÉ LE CAMP ! Je veux dormir sous une tente moi aussi)

Même ce fichu humour qui me force à toujours déplacé les mots et jouer avec le sens des phrases 'humour(soit dit en passant) que Nakira a toujours détesté' me revient maintenant.

(Mais je crois bien que Nakira a toujours détesté ma façon de fuir la réalité en me moquant de tout ce qui m'entourait.)

N'empêche qu'il y a toujours le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« »

Et que ce silence semble vouloir s'allonger.

« »

Vous ne trouvez pas ça effrayant vous ?

« »

Il doit y avoir une de mes vieilles connaissance là dessous.

« »

(Non, mais t'as PAS FINI DE FAIRE LE CON !)

« »

C'est qu'il M'ÉNEEEEEEEERVE ! Je vois pas ce qu'il a ou ce qu'il peut faire, mais ça devient un peu trop répétitif à mon goût si vous voulez savoir.

(Et si tu viens me dire quelque chose maintenant et que je fasse une attaque, garre à toi après hein !)

« »

Bon, génial ! Tant qu'à rien faire tout seul, autant dormir. Peut-être bien qu'on va se retrouver dans le sommeil quasi réparateur qui m'attend. 'C'est une pointe de sarcasme, vous aviez compris ?' Bon allez, dans le fond ce que je dis c'est que j'ai bien envie de roupiller un peu.

(Alors bonne nuit)

« »

(J'ai dit BONNE NUIT !)

« »

(C'est bon, ça va, laisse tomber.)

« »

(Non, mais t'as pas fini, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber !)

« »

(Oui c'est ça, très drôle Bakura, tu sais quoi ?)

« »

(À croire qu'il ne veut pas savoir. . .)

« »

(Cette fois, je vais vraiment croire qu'il le fait exprès.)

« »

(J'essaye de dormir moi !)

« oo' »

(Comme si un silence et un stupide smiley devaient m'empêcher de dormir. . .)

À ce moment où j'allais commencer à devenir vraiment dingue, le sommeil réparateur 'ainsi que la pointe de sarcasme' vint me chercher.

(Et je sombrais dans l'univers désillusionné de mes rêves. . . Ouais le super mélodrame !)

À treize ans, j'étais, dans tout le panthéon 'c'est pour dire qu'il y en a beaucoup' donc dans tout le panthéon des serviteurs de la dynastie des pharaons, le plus apprécié. Souffre douleur hors pair pour chacun, jeune garçon à la peau plus fine et plus pâle que le sable blanc du désert, coqueluche de ses dames et 'même de ses messieurs' en plus d'être le bouc émissaire de mon père, le pharaon Pegasus et de son prêtre Kaiba, j'avais certainement la pire réputation de toute l'Égypte.

Ma mère, les dieux la maudissent '!' était une putain de concubine que mon père à engrossé dans le dos de sa femme, la mère de Yugi, mon demi-frère. Personne à part moi, mon père et les autres concubines n'étaient au courant.

J'avais des cheveux blancs comme la neige et la peau la plus douce de toute l'Afrique. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit des regards plein de convoitise des hommes qui passaient au palais et la requête spéciale de tout nos visiteurs. Ils voulaient toujours que je sois la seule personne à les accompagner jusqu'à l'homme que j'appelais maître 'qui était de surcroît mon salaud de père' en leur tenant la main.

Heureusement que ma bonne étoile m'a protégé tout le long de mon enfance, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé. Ses types et leurs femmes étaient tous pires les uns que les autres. Ma destiné voulait que je sois un paria, mais en plus, un paria désiré par toutes les couches et sous couches de la société. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'était difficile d'endurer les gardes royal du palais.

Mais le pire de tout, et le meilleur aussi, c'était mon frère, 'bien, demi-frère c'est vrai'. Yugi m'a sûrement causé plus d'ennui que tous ceux Seth à causé à Orus pour prendre sa place. Mais bon, cette nuit-là, me retournant dans le corps et avec le corps de Bakura, je tremblais dans mon lit, essayant de ne pas voir cette journée d'horreur que mes souvenirs rappelait à moi.

Bakura ? Pourquoi on ne va pas jouer à coté du Nil aujourd'hui.

Ton père ne veut pas, lui rappelais-je.

Mon frère veut bien lui, Yug n'a qu'à venir avec moi, s'exclama un espèce de Kuribo noir qui se précipitait vers nous.

Ce Kuribo avait 7 ans, était un être humain, s'appelait Mokuba et son grand frère n'était nul autre que le grand prêtre, celui que mon père 'que je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler mon père', celui que mon père adore presque autant que Yugi et a qui il fait une confiance aveugle.

(Génial, je suis vraiment obligé d'être là, tout seul, à me contempler en train de faire l'une des plus grandes gaffes de ma vie ?)

« »

Comme le silence seulement répondit à mes lamentations, je préférais me taire et me préoccuper de mon jolie p'tit nombril complexé bien tranquillement dans mon coin. Je suis prêt à parier que j'ai croisé les bras sur mon torse dans mon sommeil tellement j'étais indigné de faire face une fois de plus au silence de Bakura.

Bon, alors on y va Bakura ? me demanda Yugi en adoptant l'air qu'il a gardé toute son enfance pour amadouer ses parents. Son regard de chien battu.

Celui qui a les yeux qui tremblent, avec les larmes prêtes à se mettre à couler et qui vous fend le coeur vous savez ? Dans le fond celui que je déteste le plus au monde et que vous ne me prendrez jamais à faire.

« Jamais ? »

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !)

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas ça que tu fais là ? »

(Mais d'**OÙ** TU SORS ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ !)

« J'espère que tu as oublié l'histoire de l'attaque cardiaque et du gare à toi »

(Mais c'est que tu m'as fait peur toi ! Tu vas me le payer, tu vas . . .)

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui va arriver de si grave maintenant que vous êtes devant le Nil ? »

(QUOI ! Comment tu peux oser demander des explications si pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé à me ronger les sangs et à m'inquiéter toi tu feignais de ne pas être là !)

« Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllleeeeeeeeeement interminable. Désoler, je crois que je me suis endormi. »

(Très drôle, c'était exactement ce que tu étais censé avoir fait quand j'ai essayé de te parler ! Non mais. . . )

« C'est vrai, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

(Pas moyen d'être sérieux deux secondes avec toi dans les pattes !)

« Parce que tu voudrais être sérieux tout d'un coup ! »

(Non, mais t,as pas fini de chialer et de m'interrompre ?)

« Parce que toi t'as le droit de le faire et pas moi ! »

NDA : Désoler si toute cette histoire est si dure à lire, je crois bien que je la fais comme ça parce que j'ai toujours trouvé Bakura hyper complexe !

:É les deux crétins dans le cerveau :

(« Mais qui est-ce que c'est cette fois »)

:C'est le cerveau lui-même bande de débile ! Vous savez que mes pauvres neurones sont toujours en surchauffe à cause de vous, même en mode veille, je ne peux pas me reposer :

(C'est vrai qu'on est pas toujours facile à suivre nous deux.)

« Surtout quand nous-même on sait pas où on va. »

:Bon ben fermez vos yeules '!' et laissez-moi ressassez ses rêves de _schizo_ en paix '!' :

(Ah ben ça alors.)

« C'était vraiment mon cerveau qui parlait, ou ben c'était le tien ? »

(Attends une petite. . .)

« . . .seconde. »

(« Y viendrais pas de nous traitez de schizo ! »)

Bakura, dont je sens à nouveau la présence, comme moi-même est entrer dans une colère noire. Mais le cerveau, lui, s'il ne daignait pas se montré, il était impossible de lui parler.

« Merde alors. »

(Je dirais même plus. Shit, fuck . . .)

« C'est bon, on a saisit, tant qu'à t'écouté dire des conneries autant voir ton rêve. Où vous êtes rendu là ? »

(Sur le bord du Nil.)

À ce moment, c'est d'un commun accord que nous avons observé avec étonnement ce que je qualifi depuis tantôt de la plus grande erreur 'gaffe, maladresse, mistake or fault' de ma vie.

« Tu parles anglais encore ? »

(Tu regardes ou tu me déconcentres ?) avec un ton menaçant.

« . . . »

(Oh non, pas vrai, tu vas pas recommencer !)

« Mais je regarde bon sang, je peux pas tout faire en même temps ! »

(Si c'était comme ça dans la vraie vie !)

(« Soupir de profond désespoir. . .'avec les trois petits points qui sous-entendent le désespoir très très profond' »)

NDA : Je me demande si un jour j'arriverai à faire entrer un seul point sérieux dans une seule de mes histoires. . . (Peut-être. . .) « . . .Un jour »

Bon alors, qu'elle est la plus grande erreur que Yami-Bakura ait commi de son vivant ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. . . Dsl, mais j,ai pas le temps et si je ne poste pas ce chap maintenant, je sais que je ne le posterais jamais.


	6. Cacophonie

À ce moment là, j'ai pu la voir.

« C'est qui? »

(Mais regarde débile et laisse-moi parler pour une fois!)

« Mais tu ne parles pas, tu décris! »

À cet instant précis où ma seule envie était de casser la gueule de quelqu'un, j'ai cru apercevoir un ange. Un angélique être vêtu tout en blanc, avec des cheveux pâles comme la neige « Qu'il n'y a pas en Égypte j'te signale! » (Comme le sable blanc si ça peux te faire plaisir!). Elle avait des yeux bruns tout tendres, un sourire radieux et une peau plus douce que Bastet sans aucun doutes « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. . . »

(Bastet est la déesse des chats, oui merci.)

« Elle a une tête de félin sur un corps de femme. . . »

(C'est certainement notre dieu préféré à tout les trois, mais en attendant laisse moi continuer!)

NDA : Le plus grand suspense de cette série ce sera de savoir si un jour ils pourront cesser de se chamailler plus de trois lignes de textes.

« (NNAAAAAAANNNNNNNHHHHHH!) »

NDA : Ce suspense et mystère est maintenant dévoilé. . . Y va falloir que j'en trouve un autre. . . 'zut alors'

Ces cheveux formaient comme deux ailes argentés dans son dos et sa démarche tenait plus du félin que de la jeune fille qu'elle était.

« Ce qui m'épate c'est qu'elle n'a que treize ans! »

(Je t'ai déjà dit t'arrêter de m'interrompre!) 'Prêt à le réduire en purée s'il le retrouve.'

Sous le soleil du Nil, elle avait un regard de miel si tendre et attachant qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que (Cupidon, dsl, mais je ne me souviens pas de la divinité égyptienne de l'amour) pour que Cupidon fasse son œuvre et que je reconnaisse ma sœur en la personne qui m'était destiné.

« Hé! On dirait que t'es pas le seul! »

Bakura, t'as vu cette fille? Demanda Yugi, l'air tout aussi subjugué que moi.

Bof, elle a rien d'extraordinaire, murmura Mokuba, les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'air de s'en ficher tout autant que de la dernière dent de lait qu'il avait perdu.

(Il va payer son ignorance!)

« Mais enfin, c'est qu'un gamin, il est pas encore attiré par les filles! »

(Ne joues pas ta carte de JE-défend-tout-le-monde-moi-monsieur-le-bon-samaritin. C'est que tu peux m'énerver quand tu fais ça!)

« Désoler. »

NON MAIS TU L'AS MAL REGARDÉ OU QUOI? s,emportèrent les deux demi-frère.

NDA : Pour ce passage, j,ai pris la permission de dire ce qui arrivait à la place de Bakura et de son Yami.

« Non mais, déjà là que c'est un des seul fic ou ON est les héros, si il faut que TU viennes NOUS piqué nos instants de . . . »

(Bref, ne nous coupe plus jamais la parole comme ça, je suis l'interprète.)

« Comment ça tu es l'interprète? Et moi je suis quoi? Un abajour de lampe peut-être? »

(Mais enfin, je suis important dans cette histoire, on nage dans mes rêves!)

« Oui mais on y nage avec mon corps! »

(Tu n'es même plus dedans je te signale!)

NDA : Le ton commence à monter un peu trop.

« Et à cause de qui est-ce que je ne suis plus dedans? Hein? »

(Si c'est à cause de moi, il faut bien que je serves à quelque chose dans l'histoire non?)

« Bon ça va, un point pour toi. »

(Alors on la voit la plus grande erreur de ma vie, ou pas?)

« C'est bon , c'est bon, on y va. »

NDA : Serais-ce une trève?

(« ATTENDS UN PEU VOIR TOUT À L'HEURE! »)

NDA : j'dis plus rien moi, pus jamais vous m,y prendrez

(« Raclement de gorge mécontent. . . avec les trois petits points qui auraient très bien pu être gros pour montrer qu'eux aussi y sont pas content »)

NDA : Silence encore plus profond que celui de Bakura.

Elle est belle comme un ange, commença Yugi.

Encore plus même, elle l'est tellement qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire, rajoutais-je. 'sans oublier que c'est Yamyam qui parle!'

À cet instant elle disparut au détour d'une ruelle,

« qui déjà, l'auteur? »

(l'apparition divine je veux dire, si t'écoutes pas en classe, c'est le moment de te reprendre)

« Si j'écoute pas en classe c'est plutôt à cause de toi. Non? »

(Surtout à cause de l'auteur oui!)

NDA : Un point partout!

À cet instant (puisque j'étais rendu là!) « oh ça va, je me la ferme » (bon), elle disparut au détour d'une ruelle, puis un cri terrible retentit dans l'air.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? s'interrogea Yugi, l'air passablement inquiet.

« C'est pas des idées, il a un œil sur Nakira le vaurien! »

(Je pensais que c'était ton copain Yugi. . .)

« Ouais, bon, ben, euh, tu peux pas continuer avec ce rêve, ça . . . ça m'intéresse moi. »

(Mais oui, c'est ça, et je m'appelle Alphonse Duplessis!)

« Mais tu vas continuer bon sang! »

Hey Bak, vas donc voir ce que c'est, demanda Mokuba, en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air faché de Yugi qui (semblait-il) aurait voulu faire cette suggestion avant le frère de Kaiba.

Oui, oui, tout de suite, fis-je, dans un état second.

« Parce que normalement, il ne fait pas ce qu'on lui demande aussi facilement et aussi rapidement. »

(Tu veux des raisons?)

J'étais inquiet. Je savais que cette fille était ma sœur et je me doutais que c'était elle qui avait crié alors, eh ben j'avais peur, voilà. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, je me précipitais vers la ruelle qu'avait emprunté ma sœur. Alors ce fut le choc.

Vous savez quand vous recevez un coup de pied dans le ventre, ça vous coupe le souffle (coup couper!) « qu'il est fort » ça viens vous chercher (la douleur là je veux dire) jusqu'au fond de vos entrailles, elle vous torture, elle vous fouille, elle fait le tour de votre estomac, elle remonte dans votre poitrine, elle vient prendre votre coeur en otage (et c'est que ça monte la tension artérielle ça!) elle vous obsède, elle fait mal (ben quoi, quand y'a de la douleur ça finit bien par faire mal quelque part? non?) puis elle vous déchire, elle vous rend désemparé, elle vous oblige à baissé votre garde, elle vous fait transpirez (fait suer oui surtout) « ce serait un petite vengeance contre la douleur ton truc? » (on a un gagnant!) elle vous dévore de l'intérieur, pire que de l'acide « c'est pas un peu extrême pour un simple coup de pied? »

Bon ça en va, en résumé j'étais sous le choc devant une chatte qui se tortillait dans les robes blanches que ma sœur portait quelque minute plutôt.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ce délire? »

(Tu savais pas qu'elle ressemble tellement à une chatte qu'elle à la possibilité de devenir n'importe quel félin?)

« À volonté en plus? »

(Non et c'était ça le problème. . .)

À treize ans, nous ne savions pas contrôler ce pouvoir. . .

NDA : Un autre super gros merci pour tout les gentils petits mots que vous m'avait laissé, il y en a en tout 101! 'JE les ai compté.' Alors il faut savoir que c'est grâce à vous que vous pouvez lire ce dernier chapitre de la fic Folie souvenir et amour (pour l,année scolaire.) Parce que malheureusement, pour les deux prochains mois, je n'aurais pas d'ordi alors. . . « C'est pas dur à comprendre » Pour la deuxième fois dans son édition, cette fic va connaître une pause, sans la moindre udapatation, pendant les 2 prochains mois. (Mais qu'elle aura un ordi, cette folle se remettra à écrire, pas de doute. . .)

Alors mille merci, j'ai adoré écrire ces quatres nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite de belle vacance, désoler si je vous laisse dans un punch.


	7. Demimonologue

Alors me revoilà, après une super longue absence. Mais pas d,inquiétude je suis toujours là (physiquement du moins) et je vous ai écrit un autre chapitre, juste pour vous, parce que ça me manquait de ne plus pouvoir faire la dingue avec cette histoire. Alors c'est à peu près ça. Et j'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre en cours de lecture, moi je me suis déjà perdu pendant la rédaction, alors. . .

Chapitre 7 (enfin ça cé clair) Demi-monologue

Parfois il peut être très difficile, voir même impossible de comprendre ce que les gens autour de nous tentent désespérément de nous dire. D'autre fois, on a tout simplement de la difficulté à nous comprendre nous-même. Est-ce que c'est parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous reconnaître et nous accepter tel que nous sommes? Avons-nous tant de dédoublement de la personnalité qu'il nous faut parfois réellement inventer quelqu'un qui serait notre double et qui parle dans notre tête au point ou votre propre journal intime possède trois narrateurs différents?

C'est mon cas! Mais si nous avons ici et présentement trois narrateurs différents, ce n'est pas à cause du moindre trouble de la personnalité, je m'en sors très bien de ce coté. Mais c'est parce que mon esprit est vieux de 3000 ans, qu'il sort tout droit de l'ancienne Égypte où il est resté muet et opprimé, condamné à voir en boucle un être tel que le faucheur, cet être répugnant qui règne sur le cimetière des âmes, le poursuivant indéfiniment dans l'anneau du millénium.

Tout de suite vous allez m'arrêter en vous disant : Non, mais il disjoncte ce type, restes pas là, à lire des trucs aussi sautés, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a prit pour nous sortir ça?

Alors moi je vous arrêtes aussi, vous ne devez point penser ainsi. Je ne suis pas un simple malade mental qui a tué une infirmière de son asile de dingue pour avoir accès à l'Internet et écrire ce qui suit et ce qui viens au-dessus. D'abord, en ce moment, je ne suis pas dans un asile et je n'ai pas tué d'infirmière. Je suis Bakura, un humble bâtard égyptien dont le père n'a jamais prit la peine d'élever le rang social plus haut que garde du corps. Et déjà, ça, ça lui en a prit du temps pour me le permettre. Il a fallu qu'il crève et donne sa place à la succession pour me faire cet honneur le vieux. . .

Mais revenons en à ce que je suis. Je suis un être humain, presque parfaitement normal, enfin je veux dire, comme vous. Je suis un homo sapiens sapiens de sexe mâle à la fourrure crânienne « cheveux » blanche et aux appareils oculaires « yeux » bruns chocolats. J'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 20 ans en Égypte, en tant que sous-fifre de Yugi, le fils du pharaon Pégasus. Je suis né, il y a environ 3000 ans de ce fameux pharaon et d'une de ses servantes. J'ai possédé tout le long de ma trop courte vie une sœur jumelle, Nakira, ma tendre moitié.

Contrairement à toutes les lois morales et au sens de l'éthique le plus élémentaire, je l'ai aimé passionnément, plus profondément qu'aucun frère de sang ne devrait le faire ou ne l'ait fait. Nous avons commis ce qui se nomme un inceste pendant près de 4 ans. C'étaient les quatre dernières années de ma vie il faut dire. La preuve de cet amour inconditionnel et malsain, comme diraient les mauvaises langues, est notre fils, Malik, qui, à ce que j'en sais aujourd'hui, à toujours été un peu dérangé du cerveau. Détail navrant considérant tout l'amour dont il est le résultat.

Il ne faut pas croire que je suis quelqu'un de narcissique parce que j'ai couché avec ma sœur jumelle. Nakira était un être pur, dénoué de la moindre volonté immorale avant d'atteindre l'âge des 15 ans. Moi-même, avant ce cap, m'était montré un vrai exemple de vertu. Mais parfois les choses changent et les habitudes tournent.

Disons donc que mes habitudes ont pris un tournant plutôt carré. À partir d'un événement très important dans mon adolescence, je suis devenu un véritable monstre et ce que j'appellerais, contrairement au scientifique mais comme les Grecs, un homme. Non pas que j'ai commencé à avoir de la barbe ou quelque chose du genre. C'est à cette époque de ma vie que ma sœur s'est mariée, de force, avec Yugi, mon demi-frère cadet et que j'ai appris ce qu'était vraiment un homme.

Le moment se trouve donc tout désigné pour que je vous explique ce qu'est un homme. Homo sapiens sapiens n'est qu'un terme barbare utilisé par les scientifiques pour se donner l'impression d'être plus important que notre plus récent ancêtre : l'homo sapiens. Ils pensent qu'en répétant deux fois le mot intelligent, sapiens en latin, ils deviendront encore plus brillant. Ils ont tout faux et c'était les Grecs et les Romains qui avaient tout vrai. Car un jour, l'un d'entre eux dit : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai. On ne saurait trouver rien de plus traître dans toute la création qu'un être humain, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle. Et à partir de maintenant, je vais m'octroyer le droit de parler dans des termes on ne peut plus clair que les précédents. Il n'y a que dans le règne humain qu'on puisse considérer comme existante la notion de justice, de loi et de tribunal. Il n'y a que dans le règne humain que la justice peut être donnée par l'argent et que la corruption existe. Enfin, des choses tel que la violence prémédité, le meurtre et le crime organisé n'ont raison d'être que pour l'humanité.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de chat qui commettrait un assassinat. Ou encore d'orang-outang qui s'essayerait dans le racket de la drogue. Et si un animal en tue un autre, il n'a que deux raison. Manger ou éviter d'être manger. À ce que j'en sais aujourd'hui, très peu d'humain dit civilisé ont usé de telles raisons pour tuer un autre homme.

Les excuses sont multiples mais jamais aussi crucial que celles de nos amis les bêtes. Et encore là, je pense qu'on peut dès maintenant ne plus nous comparer les uns les autres. L'homme est une espèce unique, imprévisible et dangereuse. Et moi, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent de 15 ans, ou seize, ce n'est plus trop clair, bref, je suis devenu un homme.

Et un an plus tard, j'entraînais dans l'adultère ma pauvre sœur et traînait son époux, mon ex-meilleur ami, dans le désespoir le plus profond. Le pauvre n'a compris que trop tard ce qui avait été fait. Il m'a puni bien sûr, mais la faute était déjà commise. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu descendre plus bas que le fond que j'ai atteins. Mais peut-être faudrait-il, à partir de maintenant, me montrer plus actif et moins philosophique.

« Parce que tu étais philosophique? »

Voilà l'un des trois narrateurs de mon journal intime. L'autre étant moi-même, il ne reste plus qu'à parler de cette débile qui met parfois quelques mots avec la notice ci-contre pour les précéder : NDA. Ceci signifie, par un grand hasard : note de l'auteur.

« Mais ce que tu racontes, on le vit vraiment, en direct. »

(Oui je sais, cette folledingue n'est qu'une journaliste malhabile qui reprend mot pour mot tous nos faits et gestes.)

Mais à cela, je vais ajouter une explication plus limpide, pour ceux qui viendraient d'arriver. Je suis Bakura, un spectre adulte du passé qui a été enfermé dans un anneau maléfique à cause de ses sombres actions. Dès maintenant, considéré l'anneau comme celui du _Seigneur des anneaux_, un objet du mal, qui ne contient que de mauvaises intentions et de noirs desseins. Un objet fait d'or et de magie, un des sept objets du millenium.

Aujourd'hui, en 2005, je me suis pour ainsi dire réincarné dans l'être de mon plus lointain descendant. Bakura Ryo, un Japonais à la peau couleur de neige, aux cheveux de la même couleur et aux yeux bruns. Ma réplique passé en fait. Ce garçon a aujourd'hui environ 18 ans, presque 19. Il va encore à l'école et a des amis. Ceux-ci n'ignorent pas mon existence, ils m'ont même déjà craint et détesté. Mais maintenant ils ignorent ce qui se passe réellement. Il pense que Bakura est seul dans son corps et que je suis enfermé dans l'anneau.

Je ne suis plus une identité unique venue du passé. Je suis deux êtres tout en en n'étant qu'un seul. Je vis en parfaite collaboration avec le corps de mon hôte, Ryo, mais en même temps, ce corps est le mien. Nous faisons ce qui pourrait être qualifié, preuve d'un esprit de partage hors du commun. Mais notre marché implique quelques contraintes. Quand le Bakura de cette époque contrôle ce qu'il fait, je suis piégé au fond de son esprit, simple petite voix résonnant dans sa tête, m'apparentant à sa conscience.

Quand il dort, je viens prendre le contrôle de son corps et tous les deux, nous voyons mes souvenirs. Mais je suis aux commandes et il joue ma petite conscience. Cet état de choses est très récent. En fait, il n'existe que depuis trois heures et nous sommes tout les deux encore endormi. J'en arrive à expliquer mon véritable problème de duplicité et de dédoublement de la personnalité.

Je ne suis pas qu'un être humain. Enfin, il y a trois mille ans, alors que je n'étais censé n'être qu'un esclave du pharaon et de sa suite, j'avais la fabuleuse faculté de me métamorphoser en chat. Et en presque tout ce qui était de la famille des félidés. Que ce soit lions, tigres, panthères ou guépards. Ils étaient tous inscrits dans mon code génétique.

« On dirait les Anirmophs de K.A. Applegate. . . »

(Je ne veux pas t'entendre toi!)

J'étais une espèce très étrange d'homme donc et dans ce fameux rêve que je fais présentement, avec Bakura pour spectateur, une découverte extraordinaire m'apparaît.

« On peut savoir ce que c'est? »

(Ben je viens de me rappeler que je pouvais autrefois me transformer en chat, et que ma sœur aussi. )

« Ça devait être pratique. . . »

(Non, mais tu te moques de moi? C'était ma plus grande force et un de mes meilleurs trucs! Sans ça jamais je n'aurais pu. . .)

« N'aurais pu faire quoi? »

(Aller visiter ma sœur très tard le soir? Sans que son mari ne le sache?) avec l'intention d'avoir l'air très innocent.

« Oh quoi? C'était comme ça que tu forçais Nakira à tromper Yugi? Et comment je sais ça moi que Nakira était l'épouse de Yugi? »

(Ça doit faire trop longtemps qu'on partage notre tête. .. )

« Mais qu'est-ce que Nakira ferait mariée avec Yugi? »

(C'est qu'en grandissant, il est devenu pas trop mal le petit pharaon tu sais? Et puis d'ailleurs, t'as pas lu ce que j'ai écrit en haut, comme quoi qu'il l'avait obligé à l'épouser?)

« Euh ben, c'est à dire que… »

(Ouais, on peut toujours penser ce qu'on voudra, toi, tu m'enquiquines que quand ça te chantes et le reste du temps, on s'en fiche de Bakura!)

« Mais prends le pas mal, je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse en paix. »

(Pas au point de complètement m'ignorer, il me semble que ça se fait pas!)

« Depuis quand tu te sens triste toi et que moi j'ai envie de te consoler hein? »

(Je suis pas triste, non, tu te fais des idées!)

« Mais j'avais cru comprendre que. . . »

(Ben t'as mal compris, d'accord?)

« Ouais, bon ça va, mais j'ai une question, tout ce blabla ça nous mène à quoi? »

(À savoir que moi et Nak chérie on pouvait se transformer en félins et que maintenant, je sais peut-être comment je vais faire pour recommencer à faire des miennes. Ahah!)

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça Ahah! Et puis le reste avant? Tu vas pas t'y remettre en me contrôlant avec tous les autres autour et essayer de leur du mal. »

(Mais non, tant qu'il pense que je n'existe pas, j'ai droit à une petite trève. Non tout ce que je veux c'est essayer quelque chose avant de leur faire quelques petits avertissements.)

« Mais c'est pas sérieux. Parce que tu rêves du passé et de ta sœur qui se change en chaton sous tes yeux, tu décides de te relancer dans ce qui a fallit tuer le peu qu'il reste de toi dans l'anneau du millénium? »

(À peu près ça.)

NDA : Aie aie aie, c'est mal barré ça, mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver cette fois?


End file.
